Casper and the Angels
Opening Titles * "Casper and the Angels" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producers: Art Scott and Alex Lovy * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano, Oscar Dufau, George Gordon * Story Supervisor: Jim Ryan * Story Editor: Bob Ogle * Story: Jack Bonestell, Patsy Cameron, Gary Greenfield, Bob Ogle, Dick Robbins * Story Direction: Don Christensen, George Singer, Sukhdev Dail * Recording Director: Art Scott * Voices: Rick Dees, Bob Hastings, Diana McCannon, Jim McGeorge, Julie McWhirter, Laurel Page, Ronnie Schell, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Frank Welker, Paul Winchell * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Don Sheppard * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Willie Ito, Scott Shaw * Layout Supervisor: Don Morgan * Key Layout: Floyd Norman * Layout: Scott Shaw, Jack Manning, John Bruno, Alex McCrae, Al Budnick, Floyd Norman, Nino Carbe, Paul Power, Dave Hanan, Becky Price, Linda Harris, Tony Rivera, Gary Hoffman, Glenn Schmitz, Carol Lay * Animation Supervisors: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry, Bob Goe * Animation: Robert Alvarez, Oliver Callahan, Frank Andrina, Rudy Cataldi, Colin Baker, Roger Chiasson, Anne Marie Bardwell, Steve Clark, Ed Barge, Richard Coleman, Tom Barnes, John Conning, Max Becraft, Jesse Cosio, Bob Bemiller, Gabor Csupo, Richard Bowman, Zeon Davush, Bob Bransford, Daniel de la Vega, James Brummett, Elaine Despins, Joan Drake, Charles Downs, Bill Hutten, Joan Drake, Volus Jones, Judith Ann Drake, Mario Julio, Marcia Fertig, Aundre Knutson, Gail Finkeldei, Rick Leon, Hugh Fraser, Teresa Loewy, Al Gaivoto, Hicks Lokey, Charles Gammage, Michael Longden, Miguel Garcia, Ernesto Lopez, Fernando Gonzalez, Tony Love, Jeff Hall, Mircea Manta, Terry Harrison, Mauro Maressa, Bob Hathcock, Duncan Marjoribanks, Fred Hellmich, Burt Medall, Charles Howell, Tran Vu Minh, Ken Muse, Joel Seibel, Constantin Mustatea, Mark Simon, Sean Newton, Ken Southworth, Margaret Nichols, Leo Sullivan, Eduardo Olivares, Robert Taylor, Margaret Parkes, Barry Temple, Lester Pegues Jr., Dave Tendlar, Delpino Ramirez, Richard Thompson, Harry Rasmussen, Richard Trueblood, William Recinos, Robert Tyler, Morey Reden, Carlos Vincenzi, Mitch Rochon, John Walker, Tom Ruegger, Allen Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Rick Leon * Assistant Animation: Greg Bailey, Ruth Elliott, Jan Naylor, Bonnie Robinsons * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Tom Hames, Fernando Arce, James Hegedus, Greg Battes, Eric Heschong, Dario Campanile, Jim Hickey, Gil Dicicco, Michael Humphiries, Dennis Durrell, Bill Proctor, Martin Forte, Vivien Rhyan, Fla Ferreira, Jeff Richards, Bob Gentle, Jeff Riche, Bonnie Goodknight, Andy Phillipson, Al Gmuer, Cal Titus, Ann Guenther, Dennis Venizelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith * Animation Checkers: Patricia Helmuth, Kim Patterson * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Ink and paint: Judy Champin, Kim Dahl, Shannon Fallis-Kane, John Fredriksen, Catherine Peterson, Betty Smith, Hetta Van Elk, Denise Wogatzke * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: Jerry Mills, Curt Hall, Ross Avery, Mike Kane, Bob Berry, Neil Viker, Allen Childs, Roy Wade, Marc Debbaudt, Brandy Whittington, Candy Edwards, Jerry Whittingtion * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Julie Bagdonas, Sue Brown * Music and Sound Editing: Horta Editorial * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * Based on the character owned and copyrighted by Harvey Cartoons, a partnership. * Casper the Friendly Ghost ** Words: Mack David ** Music: Jerry Livingston *** Copyright © 1955 by Famous Music Corporation *** Copyright renewed © 1977 by Famous Music Corporation * This Picture Made Under The Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Afiricated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1979 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Taft Broadcasting Company Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:End Credits Category:TV Series